Una noche de aburrimiento
by uneven234
Summary: Una noche de sexo era lo que necesitaba, y la tuvo
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche como cualquier otra, sin mucho que hacer y nuestra protagonista se sentía un poco aburrida de esto. Estaba pasando canales cuando vio uno que le interesó y se detuvo. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos desnudos y en la cama. El hombre le sostenía una pierna a la mujer mientras que la otra mano la utilizaba para acariciarle entre las piernas. Se notaba que la mujer disfrutaba de estas caricias, ella le agarró la mano al hombre y le chupó dos dedos, el índice y el del centro, los llenó de saliva y se los introdujo, haciendo leves movimientos de meter y sacar hasta que ya no lo hacía ella sino que el hombre lo movía más rápido haciendo que ella sudara y echara su cabeza para atrás del placer que estaba experimentando. Entre suspiros ella le decía que lo hiciera más rápido a lo que el hombre no aguantó y decidió probarla él mismo, usando sus dos manos separó los labios que estaban muy húmedos y usando su lengua, la lamió, al ver que ella disfrutaba, la metió y la empezó a comer lentamente hasta que sintió que ella le agarraba la cabeza e intentaba que fuera más profundo. Él estaba muy excitado pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco por lo que se detuvo y ella hizo una mueca de descontento. Él se puso encima de ella y con una mano le agarró las dos manos de ella y con la otra le metió 3 dedos. "Te gusta?" le preguntó el hombre a lo que ella solamente pudo asentir, "La quiero toda adentro". Él no hizo más que sonreír y seguir metiendo los dedos lentamente, torturándola mientras ella movía sus caderas intentando satisfacerse lo más posible. En un momento en que abrió los ojos, ella vio que su compañero tenía el miembro erecto por lo que decidió acariciarle con la pierna y él pareció reaccionar, sonrió y se colocó en posición y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la penetró rápido y duro por lo que ella gritó pero de inmediato empezó a sentir el placer que le era tan familiar. No había necesidad de pedirle que fuera más rápido porque él lo hacía, iba muy rápido y cada vez sentía que la penetraba todavía más hasta que sintió que ya se venía, sus músculos se contrajeron y en un momento de intenso placer no pudo evitar venirse. Pero él todavía no estaba ahí, ella parecía cansada pero él todavía podía, la penetraba más y más, sintiendo que también iba a llegar, ella alcanzó un segundo orgasmo cuando él sintió que ya era momento, la penetró una última vez con toda su fuerza y se liberó dentro de ella para luego caer exhausto encima de ella. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos y respirando agitadamente.

Nuestra protagonista estaba muy húmeda, sentía su ropa interior empapada de sus jugos y se moría por alguien que se le hiciera un buen sexo oral. Se acordó de una vez que tuvo un encuentro con un hombre de color, fue en un baño en el aeropuerto, un vuelo muy tarde y ambos decidieron divertirse un rato. El hombre la sentó en el lavabo y procedió a removerse la ropa. Ella pudo admirar el miembro impresionante del individuo y me excitó de solo verlo pero se decepcionó un poco cuando el sujetó se agachó aunque enseguida se contentó al verlo lamerse los labios y ver que su lengua era también larga, sintió ese órgano tibio entrar en ella y dar círculos, la volvía loca y tuvo que abrazarlo con las piernas a lo que él le agarró las nalgas y se la siguió comiendo, justo cuando sentía que se iba venir, el hombre se paró de inmediato y de una manera casi bestial la penetró, ella iba gritar pero su grito fue ahogado por un beso del extraño. Eran unas embestidas tan placenteras que sentía que se iba morir... tanto recuerdo hizo que nuestra protagonista abriera su cajón de la mesa de noche, tomar el consolador y penetrarse. Se puso una almohada entra sus piernas y se sentó empezando a moverse hacia adelante. Sus movimientos se aceleraban mientras sentía más placer, se acariciaba sus pechos y se pellizcaba las nalgas hasta que al sentir el momento, se sentó completamente en el consolador y no pudo evitar venirse. Cayó exhausta en la cama y se durmió.

Al despertarse sintió raro porque no podía mover sus manos y las sentía arriba de cabeza. Alarmada abrió sus ojos y vio que a la par suya en la cama estaban dos amigos de ella, un hombre y una mujer, acariciándose. Ellos al notarla sonrieron. "Divirtiéndote sola?, mira lo que te trajimos" Ella vio la televisión y ahí estaba, una mujer entre dos hombres, ambos penetrándola fuertemente. Se le nubló la vista del placer, ese era una de sus fantasías, ser penetrada por dos hombres a la misma vez, se lo había imaginado más de una vez. En seguida le empezaron a salir jugos entre sus piernas los cuales los otros dos notaron. El hombre le acarició metiéndole un dedo y luego otro, sonriendo sabiendo que ella lo disfrutaba. Él se puso a la izquierda de ella mientras que la otra mujer se puso a su derecha, ambos succionaron unos de sus pechos y mientras él tenía dos dedos adentro, la ora intentaba meter otros dos lo que la tenían loca a Chiharu (la que estaba acostada), Naoko entonces tomó el consolador y la empezó a penetrar a Chiharu primero la puntita, torturándola hasta que Yamazaki lo empujó de un solo golpe para que entrara entero, Chiharu gritó y esto hizo que ambos metieran el consolador más rápidamente mientras le dejaban marcas en los pechos de sus mordiscos. Chihar se había venido una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de decir que estaba agotada y que no podía más. Los otros dos se detuvieron. El consolador estaba muy lubricado, Naoko se colocó en cuatro encima de Chiharu y Yamazaki se colocó por detrás penetrándola, los pechos de Naoko bailaban en la cara de Chiharu y ella no pudo evitar levantar su cabeza y lamerlos. Naoko se inclinaba hacia adelante para facilitarle el trabajo a Chiharu hasta que Yamazaki la tomó de los hombros colocó la espalda de ella el pecho de él. Tomó el consolador dentro de Chiharu y lo metió en Naoko, la penetraba por detrás mientras que con una mano le metía el consolador rápidamente. Naoko estaba que no cabía del placer y Chiharu se excitaba como nunca viéndolos, más con los juegos de ambos cayéndole encima. Naoko gemía y se le cortaba la respiración, poco después de un minuto, se vino, Yamazaki la tomó de las caderas para penetrarla más y soltó el consolador que se resbaló hasta caerse encima del vientre de Chiharu. Naoko cayó encima de su amiga, los pechos de amabas chocando entre sí y Chiharu sentía como se movía Naoko de las embestidas de Yamazaki quien se acercaba a su clímax. Finalmente Naoko vino de nuevo y luego Yamazaki. Ambos exhaustos y Chiharu también, los tres se rindieron al sueño.

Cuando despertaron, Yamazaki ahora también estaba amarrado, solo Naoko estaba libre. Ella registró los cajones de Chiharu y encontró toda clase de juguetes, uno en particular le interesó, era un consolador doble, era rosado transparente y muy flexible. Encontró otro consolador que tenía abajo un botón, lo presión y el objeto vibraba violentamente y daba vueltas, lo miró con ojos de admiración. "Por egoísta, vas a ver" le sonrió a Chiharu y se colocó encima de ella. Se metió el consolador y lo encendió y no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de placer al sentirlo funcionar, luego se sentó en el vientre de Chiharu y empezó a moverse. Con sus dos manos estrujó los pechos de Chiharu y cada vez que sentía una sacudida de placer los estrujaba más. El aparato se movía más rápido con el tiempo y daba vueltas dentro de ella y Chiharu podía sentir las vibraciones las que la excitaban de una manera que no imaginaba. Los líquidos de Naoko caían donde Chiharu, recorriéndola y torturándola. Naoko empezaba a moverse violento, al compás del objeto hasta que se vino cuatro veces, entonces se cansó y se acostó a la par de Chiharu, no sin antes liberarla de sus ataduras.

Chiharu aprovechó la inmensa erección de Yamazaki quien tenía cara de sufrimiento, con sus labios húmedos le acarició el miembro, se puso encima de su miembro y dejó caer sus líquidos en el pene de Yamazaki quien cerraba los ojos y Chiharu aprovechó para sentarse y así metérsela a fondo, entera y comenzar a mecerse. Yamazaki quería desatarse y participar pero Chiharu no lo dejaba, ella metía y sacaba para torturarlo como él o había hecho con ella hasta que ya no pudo más y necesitaba del placer. Comenzó a cabalgar, a un ritmo rápido pero el cual aceleró mientras se sentía cada vez más rico. Sus pechos saltaban y ella también, gemía con cada penetrada y agitaba todo el cuerpo de Yamazaki, ella apretó las piernas al lado de él y puso sus manos el los hombros del amigo y siguió cabalgando rápidamente. Era mucho el placer pero terminó así como empezó y Chiharu desató a Yamazaki quien de inmediato le dio la vuelta poniendo a Chiharu contra la cama y penetrándola mientras con una mano le apretaba un pecho y la otra le acariciaba el cabella. La boca de él le succionaba el otro pecho y le mordisqueaba de vez en cuando. Ambos no tardaron en venirse uno dentro del otro y caer cansados. "Naoko esta muy tranquila... hagámosla sufrir un poco"

Naoko despertó con la vista frente al televiso, amarrada a una silla, sentada y con una almohada debajo y lo que sintió como un consolador debajo de ella. "Nosotros nos vamos a comer algo mientras que te vas a entretener" Naoko no entendía hasta que Chiharu encendió la televisión y era una cinta porno de una mujer probando máquinas nuevas de sexo, luego Yamazaki deslizó una mano entre Chiharu y la almohada y presionó un botón y Naoko sintió el consolador que ella había usado ahora moverse dentro de ella. Los otros dos simplemente se fueron dejándola sola con el placer.

Media hora más tarde volvieron ya satisfechos de comer y vieron a una Naoko muy cansada, sudada y agitada. El cabello empapado alrededor de su frente, Chiharu lo amarró y la miró, deslizó la mano abajo y apagó el aparato. La almohada estaba completamente empapada, con solo quitarla el consolador cayó de inmediato de la lubricación que había. "¿Cuantas veces te viniste?" Preguntó Yamazaki lamiendo el objeto. "Perdí la cuenta luego de la quinta vez" dijo Naoko en un susurro. La desataron y la acostaron en la cama, fue una noche muy cansada y ya debían dormir un poco. Los tres durmieron juntos.

Después de tan agitada noche, los 3 soñaban lo mismo, el sexo tan increíble que habían tenido. Se despertaron y ya era hora de ir al trabajo pero antes una ronda más no hacía mal a nadie. Decidieron cumplirle la fantasía a Chiharu. Naoko se acostó en la cama y se metió una parte del consolador doble, encima de ella se colocó Chiharu, metiéndose el otro lado del consolador y Yamazaki se puso detrás de Chiharu. Al principio había parte del consolador libre pero a medida que Chiharu penetraba a Naoko, Yamazaki la empujaba más hasta que ambas tenían el consolador completo dentro de ellas y luego él penetró a Chiharu, primero suavemente, con una mano en la cadera, controlándola, y la otro en un pecho mientras que el otro pecho lo ocupaba la mano de Naoko. Los 3 se movían a un mismo ritmo hasta que el hombre empezó a acelerar haciendo que las otras dos siguieran el ritmo, ellas no tardaron en venirse pero él no acababa, tenía energía reservada de haber dormido y pensaba gastarla. Ahora tenía ambas manos en las caderas de de Chiharu y la pegaba muy duro contra su pene, ambas mujeres tenían lágrimas en sus caras, en parte por el placer y en parte porque las embestidas eran tan duras que dolían un poco pero solo un poco, el placer era mucho mayor. Se oyó un gruñido y dos gritos, una última penetrada bien profunda, con todas las fuerzas restantes y el trío cayó sudoroso, un cuerpo encima del otro. Había sido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era costumbre para Sakura ir mal en matemáticas, nunca fue buena para los cálculos. A ella lo único que le gustaba realmente era sentarse en un miembro erecto y rendirse al placer de ser tomada. Y este placer de ser dominada lo descubrió con el profesor del curso en el que va siempre mal. Sakura no perdió la virginidad de manera desagradable, ella lo hizo con su entonces novio y todo salió perfecto, excepto por el hecho de que cortaron unos meses después pero para ese entonces ella ya lo había hecho con él muchas veces. No tener novio no significa dejar de disfrutar y disfrutar era lo que hacía, yendo a fiestas y teniendo encuentros de solo una noche, le encantaba y no podía negarlo. Tenía en su computadora una colección de películas pornográficas que veía a menudo, películas en las que las cámaras enfocaban el acto de la penetración, le encantaba ver la manera en que el pene entraba en una mujer, deslizándose en sus jugos.

Era un martes en la tarde que decidió quedarse después de clases para ver si podía llegar a un acuerdo con el profesor. Era un señor ya mayor, como en sus cuarenta o cincuenta pero parecía alguien comprensible. La clase estaba vacía y el señor estaba sentado en su silla cuando Sakura se acercó para hablarle.

"Buenas tardes profesor, quisiera hablarle sobre mis notas" comenzó ella, de pie al otro lado del escritorio del profesor.

"Claro Kinomoto, mira voy a ser sincero, no hay manera de que te recuperes, vas muy mal y no creo que haya nada posible por hacer" dijo él inalterado, no era la primera estudiante que iba mal

"Entiendo" dijo ella derrotada, fue repentino pero esperado así que caminó hacia la puerta cuando el señor se levantó, pensando que tenía algo más que decirle, se detuvo. El profesor entonces cerró la clase con llaves y las tiró en un rincón. Esto alarmó un poco a Sakura pero no dijo nada. El hombre se acercó lentamente hasta acorralarla contra el escritorio, entonces puso una mano a cada lado de ella y dijo descaradamente "Déjame cogerte y no tendrás problemas por un tiempo"

"¡Por un tiempo ¡" dijo ella alarmada y con cara de asco "¡Además usted es un anciano, viejo verde asqueroso!" gritó ella tratando de separarlo de ella. Sakura corrió hacia donde creyó que habían caído las llaves y las encontró pero cuando se agachó a recogerlas, sintió que alguien le jaló del tobillo y la aplastó contra el suelo. El maestro entonces agarró las llaves y las tiró de nuevo. Sakura, con toda su fuerza intentó voltearse, forcejeando contra el hombre y lo logró por un segundo quitárselo de encima pero enseguida sintió como era nuevamente aplastada contra el piso, esta vez con su espalda y el hombre encima de ella, con sus piernas a los lados de ella y sus manos en las muñecas de ella. "Eres fuerte pero no importa, mira Kinomoto porque no simplemente me dejas hacer lo que quiero, después de todo porque crees que tu compañera la pelirroja esa pasa? Porque me la cojo todos los miércoles en la tarde" se acercó a la cara de ella para susurrarle en el oído "Todos los miércoles ella se queda tarde, se va al servicio a esperar a que todos se vayan y luego vuelve, sin ropa interior, como a mí me gusta, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ella me quita los pantalones y se frota contra mí, poniéndome duro" para demostrarlo, el profesor separó las piernas de ella y se posicionó entre Sakura, poniendo su bulto contra ella, haciéndola sentir su necesidad. "luego ella se penetra sola y empieza a moverse, cabalgando y yo la sujeto de las caderas para penetrarla más profundo, otras veces me lo hace oral y otras veces solo tengo ganas de comérmela pero contigo Kinomoto, voy a hacerlo todo" y los ojos le brillaron le lujuria y se relamió los labios.

Con una mano sujetándole las muñecas, la otra la bajó y la puso afuera de sus bragas, agarrándola fuerte y haciéndola suspirar. Intentaba meterle los dedos a través de la ropa interior y sentía como se iba mojando y le siguió susurrando "Una vez, la segunda semana, ella no apareció y me decidí a irme, cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla en el parqueo y sola, ella quiso explicarme pero no escuché, solamente le bajé las bragas, le abrí las piernas y me la cogí, contra un árbol, la penetré salvajemente, incluso dijo que le dolía pero no le hice caso, la cogí hasta que quedé saciado, eso le enseñó a no volver a faltar" corrió las bragas de Sakura a un lado y metió un dedo, no sorprendido de lo húmeda que estaba y le pasó el dedo por la cara a Sakura quien sudaba y respiraba entrecortado. "Mejor dime que si porque de todos modos te voy a coger, tú decides si disfrutarlo o no" dijo y ella movió la cabeza arriba y abajo. Él sonrió y le soltó las muñecas. Nunca en la vida Sakura se había sentido tan dominada, y le gustaba, la excitaba. Lo miró a los ojos y vio como iba bajando, le quitó las bragas y le sopló un poco, le encantaba hasta el momento. Él acercó su cabeza a esos labios rojos y calientes, ahora jugosos que esperaban a que él lo lamiera. Usó sus dedos para abrirla más, exponiéndola a él completamente, acercó su nariz y sintió el calor contra su fría nariz, las estudiantes huelen bien, pensó. Pegó un lengüetazo, oyendo un gemido de ella, pegó otro y otro más, metiendo la punta de la lengua de vez en cuando, volviéndola loca. No aguantó más y la agarró del trasero, la levantó un poco y la empezó a comer entera, ella gritaba, moviéndose y temblando mientras él metía, lamía y mordisqueaba hasta hacerla llorar y llegar al orgasmo. Cuando lo hizo, la bajó, su cuerpo sudaba y la ropa se pegaba. Se quitó su ropa e hizo que ella también lo hiciera. Ahora ambos desnudos, él se sentó con las piernas abiertas y la condujo hacia él. Ella sabía lo que hacía, pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, lentamente para luego succionar un poco en la punta, haciéndolo enloquecer, luego se la comió toda, saboreándose a ella misma en el proceso. Ella lo hacía lento, molestándolo y él gruñía pero eso no la afectaba, ella no aceleraba y él no aguantó, la tiró al suelo bruscamente y de una manera salvaje la penetró y le tapó la boca con la mano. "Si gritas, va ser peor, te voy a coger tanto que ni vas a poder caminar" le advirtió y ella se mordió el labio para callarse. Él se acostó en el suelo y dejó que ella se moviera libremente encima de él. Ella se movía rápido y él le masajeaba los senos, estrujándolos duro para luego poner sus manos en sus caderas y hacerla penetrar más profundo si es uqe eso era posible. Ella cabalgaba encima de él, salvajemente, se mecía fuertemente hacia delante y atrás y los senos se balanceaban fuera de control. Se notaba en la expresión de la mujer uqe estaba a punto de llegar y entonces él la tumbó al suelo y la siguió penetrando, a un ritmo más acelerado que la hizo llegar al clímax rápidamente. Él seguía metiéndosela duro, aceleraba el paso mientras la sentía convulsionar debajo de él. Se acercaba, la penetró una última vez lo más duro posible y se vino dentro de ella, sus jugos combinándose con los de ella y saliéndose, ambos respirando a duras penas. Cinco minutos después, salió de ella, "Te espero el próximo martes a la misma hora"


End file.
